The Monster of Magic
The Monster of Magic is the fifth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise The gang goes to a play about Merlin. But the Merlin’s Ghost appears and ruins everything by summoning a troll. Can Scooby and the gang stop the troll and save the play? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are at Shaggy's house. Mayor Cool walks inside. He thanks the gang for helping Coolsville by solving so many mysteries and gives them tickets to a play about Merlin for free as a reward. The mayor says the play starts tonight and he leaves. The gang decides to go see the play tonight. That night, the gang arrives at the play. They walk inside the building and give a man named Jake Dara stops them. He says they need tickets. The gang hands Jake their tickets and go inside. Jake growls at them. After the gang gets their seats; a man steps on stage. He is Merlin Masan. He tells everybody to get ready for the play. After he goes backstage, Merlin's ghost appears on stage. He says the play will never continue and he shoots a beam on stage. Smoke fills the room. When the smoke clears, Merlin is gone and a troll is there. The troll rampages through the building destroying seats. When he is out of sight Merlin Masan walks up to the gang. He asks for their help and the gang gives it. The gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. The troll appears and chases them backstage. Scooby and Shaggy hide behind props until the troll is out of sight. Once they leave their hiding spots, Scooby and Shaggy hears fists pounding. The troll runs back and starts smashing props. Scooby and Shaggy run away. After escaping the troll, Scooby and Shaggy find themselves lost backstage. The see Jake Dara laughing evilly. He walks off. Shaggy says the troll has to be Jake. They go off to tell Fred, Daphne, and Velma, but the troll attacks them. They almost get away, but the troll grabs them. Scooby and Shaggy wake up in an odd room filled with costumes and props. Shaggy and Scooby bang on the door. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They hear banging coming from backstage. Velma goes to check out the banging. Fred and Daphne continue searching for clues and they see Jake wondering around. Jake quickly vanishes from sight. Meanwhile, Velma is backstage. She finds a door and opens it to reveal Shaggy and Scooby. They get out of the room and explain what happened. The troll appears and roars at Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy. They run away and the troll chases them. After escaping the troll, Scooby, Velma, and Shaggy find themselves on stage. Fred and Daphne walk over to them and show Velma something. Velma puts it in her pocket and says they need one more clue. The gang splits up to find the last clue. Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They see the troll taking off his troll costume. Under the costume is Merlin's ghost. Merlin's ghost laughs evilly and walks off. Fred, Daphne, and Velma walk out of the front door and see a man selling tickets. His name is Joe. After going back inside, Velma says she solved the mystery. After finding Scooby and Shaggy, Fred explains his trap. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are running from Merlin's ghost. Merlin trips on a prop. Merlin turns out to be Joe the ticket seller. Joe the ticket seller wanted to shut down the play and get away with all the ticket money. Sheriff Max comes and takes Joe away. The next day, Scooby and the gang are watching the play. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Merlin's Ghost *Troll Suspects Culprits Locations *Shaggy's House *Merlin Play **Stage ***Backstage Notes/trivia *This is the first episode with Sheriff Max. Category:Decca03's Stuff